World so Cold
by NiningWAT
Summary: Petit One Shot sur F.B.I: Portés disparus...


**Rating: K+**

**Category: Without a Trace **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de F.B.I: Portés disparus ne m'appartiennent pas... Tous les jours, je me demande POURQUOI ?!**

**Résumé : Une jeune fille se réveille abandonnée dans une cabane isolée... ONE SHOT**

**Pas de lime, ou de lemon... juste un simple texte qui m'a fait trippé en l'écrivant.**

**J'attends vos reviews !**

_World so Cold..._

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Ma tête ne m'a sûrement jamais fait aussi mal. Mes pieds et mes mains sont liés, et mes poignets sont attachés à un pieu planté dans le sol. A première vue, je suis dans une cabane, seule. Il fait un froid terrible. Les planches de bois ne me protègent pas bien du vent qui me gèle jusqu'aux os. De violents tremblements me secouent toute entière sans que je puisse y mettre un terme. Soudain, une vive douleur me saisit dans le bas ventre. Elle me replie en deux, impitoyable. Je me rappelle. On m'a enlevé. Torturé et violé. Moi, une adolescente de 16 ans qui n'avais rien demandé à personne. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être chez moi, devant un bon feu réconfortant.

Je ne peux pas bouger. Je me sens si seule, si perdue. Vais-je un jour retrouver ma famille? Va-t-on me laisser mourir ici, affaiblie, grelotante? Je ne dois pas crier. Personne ne m'entendrait, et ça ne ferait que m'épuiser encore. Je ne peux pas y croire, pourquoi est ce que je suis dans cet état, pourquoi?

Mes nerfs ont besoin de flancher, ils ne peuvent plus soutenir cela. Je n'en peux plus de devoir sans cesse résister. Même les plus forts craquent. Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mon visage sans que je m'en rende tout de suite compte. De chaudes larmes qui réchauffent mes joues pendant quelques secondes. Mes membres seront presque entièrement paralysés dans quelques minutes si je ne bouge pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je me retourne et me frotte tant bien que mal les bras en puisant les dernières forces qu'il me reste. La corde limite mes mouvements, mais je parviens à diminuer cette sensation de glace qui me traverse l'échine. Cet effet n'est que bref, mais c'est agréable tout de même. Maintenant, ma vie est entre mes mains. Personne ne viendra.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une chose pareille m'arriverait. J'ai une vie banale, avec des hauts et des bas, comme tout le monde. Je vais au lycée, j'ai des amis, ma famille est très unie et soudée. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Et, par je ne sais quel moyen, je me retrouve perdue au fond de bois sombres en plein hiver. Non, ce n'est pas juste. Il faut être vraiment tordu dans sa tête pour pouvoir faire subir cela à des innocents. Mon kidnappeur doit être tordu, parce que je suis innocente...

Mais ce n'est pas en philosophant que je m'en sortirai. Je tente une fois pour toute de me lever. La corde m'en empêche. Ma faiblesse aussi. Il faut que je retrouve le moyen de reprendre un peu d'énergie. Le froid et le vent ont l'air de m'en vouloir, eux aussi, et je ne peux dormir comme cela. Il n'y a rien à manger. A quoi peut bien servir cette cabane, si elle est vide? Toutes mes tentatives sont vaines, je ne peux rien faire. Attendre. Juste attendre. Peut être qu'après tout cela pourrait s'arranger avec le temps, on ne sait jamais... Ou peut être pas. Rester optimiste, malgré les épreuves. C'est la seule solution.

Des pas! J'entends des bruits de pas! Cela doit faire 2 heures que je suis éveillée, et enfin je ressens un peu de soulagement. Non, ce n'est sans doute qu'une impression. Ou un animal, mais rien plus:

"Aidez moi! Aidez moi je vous en prie !" J'ose crier, même si je sais que c'est sans espoir. Je délire à cause de tout ce qui m' arrive. Je deviens complètement folle. Les éléments auront raison de moi, je le sens. La fin se rapproche peu à peu. Mais je dois avouer que cela ne pourrait pas être pire qu'être ici, épuisée, immobile. La mort sera une délivrance, il faut que je la voie ainsi si je ne veux pas avoir peur de partir. Nous ne sommes qu'une minuscule goutte d'eau dans l'océan de l'humanité, pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir mourir le plus vieux possible?

Mes paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes, ma respiration se ralentit peu à peu. Je ferme les yeux, sans doute pour la dernière fois. Adieu le monde, adieu la vie. Je m'en vais paisiblement. Heureuse d'avoir eu une belle existence. Chanceuse de pouvoir en connaître une autre.

Elle était tout près. Elle le sentait. Elle la retrouverait, cette jeune fille, il fallait qu'elle la retrouve.

"On se sépare", lança Jack "Sam et Vivian, prenez de ce côté ci. Danny, viens avec moi par là". Plus un mot ne fut échangé. Les deux femmes couraient dans la neige, entraînées par une volonté incroyable. Leurs coeurs battaient frénétiquement. Ni le froid, ni le vent ne les ralentiraient. Elles fouilleraient toute la forêt s'il le fallait. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter si près du but.

Une tâche noire attira l'attention de Sam. Elle couru plus vite. Aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. La tâche se dessinait peu à peu. Une cabane, c'était une cabane. Sans se poser de question, elle approcha et poussa la porte à moitié cassée. L'adolescente qu'elle recherchait était là, étendue sur le sol, les yeux clos. Elle se précipita vers elle:

"Amanda! Amanda, est-ce que tu m'entends ?" Elle prit son pouls. Quelques pulsations se faisaient encore sentir. La jeune fille respirait très faiblement. Elle l'avait retrouvée vivante. Ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Elle appela Jack:

"Elle est en vie, Jack. On a réussi."

* * *

**Bon, eh bien j'espère que ça vous a plu !Si vous pouviez me laisser une p'tite review, c'est toujours bon à prendre ! J'écris un petit crossover entre F.B.I. et Desperate Housewives, le premier chapitre est pour bientot :) Ciao !**


End file.
